I Will Make You Hurt
by Lily-Evans-Personified
Summary: It was supposed to be an arrangement that benefited them both. They would take what they wanted when they needed it, and no one would be sorry or hurt. But despite every sincere intention, nothing ever goes completely the way it was meant to. LilyJames.
1. Chapter 1

**I Will Make You Hurt**

**Prologue**

**-**

It was supposed to be an arrangement that benefited them both. They would take what they wanted when they needed it, and no one would be sorry or hurt. But despite every sincere intention, nothing ever goes completely the way it was meant to. Lily/James.

-

The hair on the back of her neck bristled as she heard him enter the compartment and slide the door shut behind him. "Hi Potter," she drawled lazily, not bothering to look up from her book. He ignored her and slouched into the seat opposite, resting his legs up on the bench seat beside her and leaning back with his arms behind his head. She shuddered slightly at his encroachment of her personal space, knowing that he was loving making her squirm. His very presence irritated her, as though he radiated some kind of sickly poison that made her both anxious and annoyed.

It hadn't always been like this between them. He used to pester her constantly with questions and inane conversation, endlessly desperate to capture her attention and get some kind of reaction out of her. Her friends had even told her that he said he loved her. How ridiculous. Potter was a boy, hardly mature enough to feel anything as emotionally complex as love, for a conquest anyway. The number of times Remus Lupin had taken her aside and tried to persuade her to just give him a chance…how completely ridiculous. Potter had half the girls in the school drooling over him anyway. Those idiots were suckers for Quidditch players. Lily personally preferred men who were intelligent and refined, not boisterous meatheaded scoundrels. Though it could hardly be said that Potter wasn't smart. He had breezed through every exam and assignment he had ever gotten with impossible ease, without putting in any noticeable effort, another aspect of him that Lily despised. Potter had had everything he ever wanted handed to him on a platter. He didn't know the meaning of work. How he had managed to slip into the position of Head Boy Lily could never really know, but then again, Potter had the knack of convincing people that he was capable of doing just about anything. How Dumbledore could have thought that he was in any way responsible or sensible enough, Lily couldn't understand.

Now she was stuck with him for a whole year. She would have to share compartments with him, sit through countless meetings with him and live with him in the Head's Tower. Bathroom time would be a constant battle. She could bet pretty confidently that Potter probably spent as much time preening and beautifying as she did, if not longer. The race to get in first in the mornings and evenings would be fierce.

His unconscious tapping and tuneless humming was really starting to annoy her. Sure, he had every right to be in here, it was his compartment too, but surely he'd prefer to be off scheming and fooling around with his gooney mates or ravishing some vaguely attractive bimbo in a toilet cubicle or something. It wasn't as though he enjoyed her company, he was ignoring her presence as much as she was resenting his.

He'd only become like this towards her fairly recently, and it still shocked her a bit. It was such a sudden change. Not that she really cared, but she supposed it might have had something to do with him walking in on her more than making out with Jake Yeaderley at the last Gryffindor vs. Slytherin after-party. It had been a great party, even Lily agreed. She had had a fair bit to drink too, and somehow had ended up with her underwear around her ankles, propped up against the sink in the prefect's bathroom with Yeaderley's hand up her skirt and his tongue down her throat. Potter must have seen her stumble out of the portrait hole with Jake and wondered where they were going. Potter always got inappropriately friendly with her when he was drunk, something that repulsed her about him even more. Potter wasn't exactly known for his self-restraint or lazy hands. Anyway, she had been up against the sink with Jake, her intoxicated brain contemplating whether it was a good idea to go down on him next, when Potter had burst in, as easily as it is for a drunk person to burst into places. The look of hurt and repulsion in his eyes had been briefly haunting. Potter had managed to lose his clothes somehow and was stumbling around in a pair of burgundy boxers, but still had the Gryffindor flag draped limply over his shoulders. "What on earth are you doing with that slimy Ravenclaw moron, Evans?" He managed to spit out, before yacking on the bathroom floor in front of him. "Oh fuck," He had muttered next, staring down at his puke, "That is so fucking gross. So are you. Fucking disgustingly gross." Yeaderley had just rolled his eyes and looked down at James with disdain and led her out of the bathroom and up to his room, leaving James on all fours, vomiting. And the rest of that night sort of faded into a blur in Lily's mind. It had been okay, she supposed. In a drunken, clumsy sort of way. Yeaderley had seemed cute enough at the time, but he was no sex god.

"So are we going to start brainstorming and planning and stuff? What ideas have you got Evans?" James said suddenly, bringing her out of her head. Lily marked her page and shut her book, peering up at him with a mixture of sarcasm and surprise, one eyebrow raised. "What?" James asked, his tone slightly annoyed, "Don't think I'm not as committed to this Head gig as you are Evans. I know you think I don't deserve it, and Diggory or some boring Ravenclaw should have got it, but Dumbledore obviously thinks I'm up for it, so I'm going to make the fucking most of it, and I don't give a winged shit what you think about it. We don't have to get along, but we have to function as a team, and if you're willing to put your petty prejudices aside and work with me properly, then I'm willing to put up with you."

"Ha. That's rich coming from you Potter. You're willing to put up with me, huh? How honourable. You_ know_ you don't deserve to be here. You are unpredictable and sloppy and completely unreliable." She spat back at him.

"Haha, that's what most girls find attractive about me. My charming spontaneity and loveable flaws. But I hope I only have to spell this out once for you. You're supposed to be a smart witch, so hopefully you'll get it: I stopped caring what you think of me a long time ago, and nothing you do will stop me from making this year the best anyone's had in a long time. I don't care if you're with me or not. You may not have noticed, but there's a war going on, and everyone needs to laugh and joke a bit and feel like the world isn't coming to an end. Because it just fucking might be."

"Fine," she grumbled, irritated that he had a point.

James just nodded, not showing his surprise that she actually sort of agreed with him. She was still as cruelly beautiful as ever, but he no longer idolised her like he used to. It made him bitter towards her, how much time he'd wasted thinking about her, imagining himself talking to her, kissing her and dreaming about her. She wasn't really who he had imagined her to be, he should have known that. The real Lily was just as flawed as every other person on this planet, not a serene, perfect goddess. It was downright depressing though, that she was so smart and so pretty but so grumpy and studious with one hell of a fiery temper. But not a prude. He knew that she opened up and relaxed around her friends, but she was a focused girl. She came to school to study, first over friends and having fun, which was probably why she always came top in every subject. She must have had it pretty hard at first, being a muggleborn and all. Blood discrimination was still rife, whereas Hogwarts was James' playground.

"Ha. To think we are supposed to be spending this train trip getting to know each other better and becoming better friends." James said, a hint of bitterness lingering on his voice.

"It's worth a try I guess."

"So…are you still with that Yeaderley fuckwit?"

"Oh, charming. How charming you are Potter. Just when I thought you were actually beginning to make a real effort with this. Not that it's any of your business, but I never went out with him, that after-party thing you so rudely…and purposely interrupted was a one off."

"You went back to his room and fucked him, didn't you? After you left me retching up my organs on the bathroom floor."

"What was I supposed to do, Potter? I was hardly in any condition to take care of you myself. It wasn't my fault you were like that anyway."

"Haha. Don't think I didn't notice that you didn't answer my question."

"It's none of your fucking business. I don't have the audacity to interrogate you about your countless stupid tarts, so leave me the hell alone."

"You did! I knew it! That's so fucking foul. Yeaderley is such a…ewww. Was he your first?" Lily just glared at him, finding it impossible to think that she could hate him any more than she did now.

"Fuck off. Don't think I didn't hear about you and Emma D'Angelio. Talk about foul."

"What? Emma's a hot bitch. Nice tits."

"You disgust me."

"Not half as much as you disgust me."

Lily's eyes narrowed, and she leant forward, looking him straight in the eyes, her voice low and quivering with restrained fury. "Look Potter. I'm sorry I never turned out to be the princess you always thought I was, but that hardly gives you the right to judge me for hooking up with some guy when you lap up the attentions of every girl that falls onto your dick." James rolled his eyes and leant forward as well, determined not to let her feel like she could intimidate him into backing down or admitting he was wrong.

"You're not remotely sorry. I don't fucking care, Evans. I'm over all that now. Don't be jealous that just because you didn't want me doesn't mean that lots of other girls don't." He spat viciously, suddenly aware of how close their faces were. He could see how her jaw and fists were clenched with anger, and the vein pulsing slightly at her temple. Some of her hair had come loose of her long plait and was wisping prettily around her face. She was still fucking sexy, he had to admit. Lily likewise studied him. His jaw was set, his lips were curled in a sneer and his eyes were narrowed, but she could still see the bright kaleidoscope of browns and greens that made up his deep hazel eyes. Their brows were both furrowed in annoyance at each other, both wondering who would dare to get their fight going again. And then suddenly their lips connected, neither was quite sure who had leaned in and breached the gap, but with much gnashing of teeth, their tongues wrestled for dominance. Neither of them really found it all that unexpected. They had both made each other so angry that they were either going to start bashing each other or punching and kicking the walls in. James pushed Lily into the corner of the bench seat and bit furiously at her neck, leaving a bright red welt. She tugged at his hair roughly in retaliation and he hissed and squeezed her breasts, not enough to hurt her but to make her uncomfortable. She angrily ripped his shirt open, the buttons pinging off against the window and bouncing onto the floor and dragged her fingernails down his chest, leaving ten straight red scratches from his neck to his belt. He pinched her nipples beneath her shirt and she growled, squeezing his throbbing crotch hard. James let out an uncontrolled moan and unzipped and pulled down her skirt, shoving a finger roughly into her, feeling the hot wetness of her and not quite believing this was happening. She clenched herself around his finger and bit his neck this time, giving him a welt to rival her own. He smirked and bit and sucked at her neck again, giving her another welt, making her groan in pain and shoved another finger into her in time with his first, feeling her hips rise to meet his rough thrusts.

He kept thrusting his fingers into her, but pulled away from her lips and stared at her. Her eyes were closed and her breath was coming out in little gasps. He still had it. "Evans. I'm only going to ask once. Do you want this or not?" He eyes opened and she looked at him as though she was just remembering where she was and who she was with. "Shut up Potter. You know we both need this." She reached for his belt and undid it skillfully, unzipping his fly and pulling his pants and boxers down in one fluid movement. He dragged her out of the corner of the seat and lay her down, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder, he thrust deeply into her and she let out a low moan. Lily had never felt so intensely, pinned down to the seat by the weight of Potter's built frame, with him thrusting fast and roughly into her. She could help but moan. James was surprised by the effect he was having on her, but also how turned on seeing her like this made him. They hated each other, they made each other tense and irritable, and now they were both getting what they needed: pleasurable release. He didn't think he could hold on much longer, Lily was dragging her nails up and down his back and her groaning was driving him crazy. All those times he thought about taking her, never knowing whether or not it would ever happen, and this is how it comes about. He couldn't quite believe it.

All the blood had rushed from their heads. She was biting him in the chest now, her tongue darting out and licking his nipples teasingly. He was sucking on her neck, but not hard enough to bruise her. "Harder," she moaned, feeling her climax nearing, and James began to thrust painfully slow, just to vex her. She bit his nipple in annoyance. He laughed softly, knowing how much he was frustrating her and withdrew himself almost completely, loving the power he had over her as her hips bucked needily against him. He suddenly thrust into her quickly and deeply, completely burying himself in her and she came, crying out loudly and clenching around him. The feeling of the heat of her orgasm exploding all around him and the shiver it sent through her whole body tipped him over the edge with a deep guttural moan: "Lilllyyy." He buried his face in her neck and took in the soft smell of her hair. She scoffed at hearing him moan her name and shoved him off her and onto the floor with a thud. "Oww. You bitch."

"Thanks for the fuck Potter."

"Yeah. Likewise."

Saying nothing more to each other, they redressed in silence and both walked out of the carriage, turning and walking in opposite directions down the train.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Lily felt a small giggle escape her mouth as heard James' footsteps finally fade away behind her. Neither of them had looked back. She continued down the corridor until she came across Sue Ellen and Alice. They were her closest friends. Lily never really found it all that easy to relate to girls. She couldn't stand anyone who was overly girly or fake. And she hated the way some girls pretended to be weak or stupid around boys. Lily was endlessly compassionate and understanding when someone genuinely needed help or was suffering, something that made her immensely beloved by the grades below and all of the Prefects, but she was very unpopular amongst most of the other girls in her year as she was unable to mask her disdain for them. Their year was renowned for having an extraordinary percentage of bubble-headed bimbos, more than any other year that had passed through Hogwarts. A fun fact for which Lily personally blamed the Marauders and their womanising ways.

Sue Ellen was as bookish as Lily, but had a lot of personal problems and was very quiet. She hid constantly behind her long dark brown hair, her big sad and heavily lashed hazel eyes only just visible under her thick fringe. She was slim and pale and talked to very few people, Lily, Alice and her cousin Remus amongst them. Lily found it difficult to be patient with her sometimes, but Sue Ellen didn't put up with any rubbish from anyone was very insightful in her observations and perceptions of people, which is part of why Lily loved her. Alice on the other hand, was gorgeous and socially aware enough to slip into the popular crowd without any trouble and often did, but like Lily, eventually grew weary of their seemingly constant inanities and squeals. But everyone had to admit: those girls might be stupid and shallow, but they sure knew how to party. Alice's social standing had been forever cemented by her dating Frank "The Tank" Longbottom, as she had been for several months. Frank was a star chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and one of the most sought after boys in the school.

Lily smiled to find Sue Ellen leant up against the widow with her head in a book and Alice curled up in Frank's lap, them stealing occasional kisses from each other. "Lily my love, where have you been?" said Alice smiling.

"She's been fooling around with a boy Ally, just look at that tousled hair!" Frank grinned smugly up at her, one eyebrow cocked teasingly. Lily's voice caught in her throat for a second (how the hell could he know!?) before she remembered that they were just joking around with her. She could never tell any of them what had just happened between her and Potter. Not before she had gotten her head around what had actually happened and how she felt about it. At the moment it was all too strange for her liking. "I have been with a boy actually. Potter. In the Head's compartment. Don't ask me about it or I might have to gouge your eyes out."

"Oooooo, that bad huh Lily?" said Frank, wincing. He was great mates with the Marauders, but the animosity between Lily and James was legendary and Frank managed to cop the fallout from both sides. Lily adored having Frank around. He was so much more tolerable than Alice's previous boyfriends. She couldn't understand Alice's love of big muscley guys, but Frank was a winner. Lily smiled: "Actually, I think I put him in his place. He knows not to fuck around with me." Lily grinned at her own devilishness. She had fucked Potter. After all those years of refusing to have anything to do with him and rejecting his relentless advances, she had spent not three hours alone with him and they had fucked each other's brains out. She could still taste him in her mouth and her skin still tingled slightly with the memory of having him pressed so tightly against her. She grinned to herself. She had thoroughly enjoyed their little romp. She felt so much less pressured and worried about how intensely stressful this year was going to be. In fact, she felt completely Zen and capable. Sitting down cross-legged on the floor, wincing slightly at the delicious pain that still throbbed between her legs, Lily leant her back against Sue Ellen's chair and opened her book, settling in for a few hours more of quiet reading.

**-**

It had been aggressive and hot. She was a fiery beast that refused to be tamed, refused to give in, submit to him. She was no ordinary girl. She certainly wasn't the snuggly spooning type. And that excited him. His jaunty swagger resonating down the halls, he felt like a new man. Finding his mates in the very last cabin of the train, he slid open the door and stepped inside.

"Prongs, my man. Look at you. You just got fucked. And it was awesome. Am I right, or am I right?" James smirked at Sirius and laughed.

"You're totally right mate." James replied. How did he always know? Of course. He could probably smell the sex on him from the other end of the train. Damn his clever nose. Remus would probably have trained his wolfish nose on James' smell as well, but he was too busy feeling up Chelsea Van de Berg on the other side of the cabin and assaulting her with his tongue. "Damn him," said Sirius, noticing James noticing them. "I've had her already, of course, but she never quite moaned like that for me." James smirked at his best friend. "I'm sure Moon will give you a few pointers if you deign to ask."

"Shuddup you wanker. I am THE fucking Sex God and don't you ever forget it."

"Yeah yeah. I know."

"Anyways, who was this bird you poked? You're fucking glowing man."

"Err…Lolita Wilhelm. In a spare compartment down the hall." He lied quickly, silently thanking the girl who had given him head in the back alley behind the Leaky Cauldron last Saturday night, and slightly surprised at himself for remembering her name.

"Hahaa finished the job, did you? Nice work man."

"Yeah. It was pretty good."

"Damn it. Everyone's getting some except me."

"Don't think I didn't notice that you had two girls in your room for the whole weekend."

"Yeah…but that was then."

"Haha. I bet you'll have gotten into someone's skirt before curfew tonight."

"I aim to make that happen."

"Anyone in particular in mind?"

"Um…nah…actually, you know who I wouldn't mind? Hammersmith…what's her name? Sue Ellen. Yeah. I guess I've never really noticed her before, but she was ahead of me getting on the train and she has the hottest way of walking. Such a nice, tight little arse. And the way her big eyes peep out from under her hair. So fucking sexy. I know she's quiet and stuff, but I bet she's a total minx in the sack." Remus broke suddenly away from Chelsea, causing her to whimper from lack of contact. "No fucking way, Padfoot. Keep your paws the hell off my cousin you filthy mutt. No offence, but she's way too good for you. And if you hurt her, I would definitely have to bash the shit out of you."

"Oh shit. That's right. The cousin factor. Sorry man. Jeez, no need to bite my head off though. I was just complimenting her womanly favours."

"Shut it. Right now." Remus growled into Chelsea's neck, making her giggle slightly with fright, before hungrily reclaiming her lips.

"Where the hell is Wormy anyway? I haven't seen him practically since school ended. Does he even know that I'm Head Boy?" Said James, puffing out his chest.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oooo look at your baaadge, isn't it shinyyy," he squealed in an imitation of Peter's whine. "Nup, you just missed him. We were deep in a game of chess when the food trolley lady came, so he couldn't get anything. He's gone chasing after her now." Sirius lowered his voice, so Remus wouldn't hear: "But seriously. Sue Ellen. Babe or no?"

"Babe." James agreed, nodding. "You'll never get her though man. Not only is she besties with our favourite ice bitch, but she's Rem's cousin. Cousins and sisters are a no go zone. You know the rules."

"I guess I never told you about that time I boned both Narc and Bellatrix after one particularly long night of Absinthe back in fifth year."

"What? At that family reunion? Fuck your family is weird. I so don't want to know about your incestuous sexploits."

"Are you sure? It was fucking good."

"Rank. Okay, whatever. Fuck your relations all you want, but stay away from the rest of ours."

Peter came back through the door, his arms spilling with sweets and cakes. "Man I'm hungry," said James, and together they sat and feasted on Peter's treats, enjoying each other's company and laughing, joking and planning for the year ahead. James grinned to himself, the flashbacks of him and Lily doing the wild thing whizzing through his mind. As much as he hated her guts, she was an excellent fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Lily was settling in to life in the Head's tower fairly comfortably. They had spent the first week back at school in their old dorms in the Gryffindor tower with their friends to make the transition smoother. Lily would miss living with Alice and Sue Ellen, they were who kept her going, but wouldn't really miss the other girls in her dorm. James on the other hand was devastated. Sirius, Remus, Frank, Peter and him had been together since the very beginning. They'd grown up together, gone through the most difficult and painful parts of adolescence with each other. The idea of living with James seemed like a pain for Lily. The idea of living with Lily seemed annoying to James, unless he got to casually fool around with her every so often. But considering she'd been pretty much ignoring him as usually since their clinch on the train, except for school related Head business, it didn't seem all that likely. He certainly hadn't broached the subject, or even told any of his friends about it, not even Sirius. Though he'd probably be the last person James would tell anything as juicy as this. Sirius was a gossip queen. Worse than the average girl. And by the looks of her friends, Lily hadn't mentioned it to them either. Not that that really surprised him. Lily was a very private person. Discreet. Except when someone got her in a blazing row of course.

As predicted, the daily fights for the bathroom were hotly contested. James wasn't exactly willing to play the gentleman and give Lily first go. He needed that time to get fully prepped for the day – mentally and aesthetically. The girls of Hogwarts demanded a certain standard from him – preened to perfection. That level of hotness didn't just come naturally you know. It had to be earned. Nighttime was less of a struggle. Lily always went to bed before him anyway. James usually stayed up reading, or talking to his friends through the fireplace after curfew. Or wandering out into the night with his invisibility cloak slung over his arm. He never told her where he was going, not that she cared. And she hardly stayed awake until he came in at whatever hour. Sometimes she heard him clunking around in their bathroom and turning taps on and off in the early hours of the morning.

Lily had left the door ajar and it sounded like she was cleaning her teeth. James sauntered in. It was his bathroom too. And it wasn't like she'd closed and locked the door anyway.

James smirked bemusedly at Lily's cluttered side of the sink. "Who'd have thought? Lily Evans is a secret slob." Lily spat out the toothpaste and washed it down the plug hole.

"Yours is just as messy."

"Yeah, but I'm a boy. I'm meant to be all sloppy and lazy and stuff. You're a prissy girl with a reputation as a tight arse." His eyes glanced a little obviously down to her arse. Lily was feeling self-conscious in how now too skimpy seeming nightdress, knowing that he was watching her lean over and replace her toothbrush in the holder, but didn't bother to pull him up for perving. She was standing in front of the torch on the wall, deliciously backlit. His eyes traced up the shadowy curves of her body, visible through her translucent nighty, and back up to her face, which just smirked at him slightly with an eyebrow raised, framed by her glowing fiery halo of hair. His eyes locked on hers and his hand reached out to touch her, seemingly with a mind of its own. Lily shook her head and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. James sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

-

Sirius looked up as Lily came through the portrait hole. "Uh oh, party's over. The narc has returned." Lily looked around the room to find Remus, Alice, Frank, Peter and Sue Ellen smiling up at her, and James and Sirius not really smiling at her. "Don't call me a narc when you're sitting on my couch, drinking my Firewhiskey. Gimme." Sirius scoffed and passed her the bottle.

"Don't you have that big Runes assignment due tomorrow?"

"Yeah. But I've already finished it, haven't I."

"But of course."

They were all in need of a good unwind. It had been a long week. They were all slumped in the chairs or on the floor with mussed hair and their loosened ties dangling limply on their chests.

"Gee, this is a bit too much of a sausage fest for my liking. Way to make this a No Stuck-up Bimbo Sluts zone Prongles. We're left with like 3 girls out of the whole grade."

"You declared a No Dumb Skanks ban? That surprises me Potter. I thought they were your favourite kind of floozy."

"I didn't want to taint the awesomeness that is our Party Lair. They'd just scum it up." Lily laughed, slightly surprised. "There is also a No Slimy Moron Gits rule Evans, okay? I don't want Yeaderley or anyone of his ilk strutting around here, got it?"

"Eww. You think guys like him are what I go for? You're so wrong."

"He seemed like your type that night in the-" Lily angrily cut him off.

"Order of fucking Merlin, Potter. Shut. Up."

"Yeah well," drawled Sirius, bemusedly watching their fighting, "That still doesn't solve the issue of the over abundance of cock in this room."

"Stop pretending you've never swung that way before, Paddles." Laughed Remus. Everyone except James turned and gaped incredulously at Sirius.

"Fuck _off_ Moony. It was for like five seconds. And those 50 extra points I for doing it got won us the fucking tournament and don't you forget it. I took one for the team and you all still owe me."

"I wasn't just talking about Quidditch camp, Siri. What about Matt Llewellyn's party last year when you made out with Ben?"

"That was his pay back for me accidentally stealing his girlfriend by trying to make people think I'm gay. That kid has smoked a little too much of the strong stuff if you catch my drift. Talk about bizarro revenge. Such a maddog though, our Ben. Even if he does drink mochas. I was kind of too drunk to fend him off at the time, so it went on for a little bit longer than I was comfortable with, but it wasn't too bad." Sirius grinned at his friends, who were all shaking with laughter. Lily couldn't help but notice his sneaky side glances at Sue Ellen whenever he thought no one was looking, checking to see if she was laughing at him. No one else seemed to notice. Lily noted that she would have to keep an eye on him in the future.

"Anyways, although I am indubitably fascinating, and would enjoy pursuing several more lines of conversation revolving around myself and my exploits, I think its time we came up with some other form of amusement, preferably something hilarious and slightly sexual, but doesn't involve me hooking in with anyone dick-owning in this room. Except Alice of course, who I know for a fact has chief ownership of Franko's appendage." Alice and Frank unleashed a poke attack on him at these comments, but somehow, in the heat of it all, managed to end up making out with each other.

"Haha, see? What did I tell you?" Frank broke away and grinned.

"You still aren't getting your hands on her Black."

"Darn. Haha. Ah well." Lily saw him sneak another little glance at Sue Ellen, but she was talking to Remus and Peter and wasn't really paying attention to what else was happening.

Alice whispered something in Frank's ear. Frank smirked and whispered something back, making Alice giggle and drag her hand down his chest and make a circle over his stomach. Frank cleared his throat. "As it seems that all of you boys are here, it has just been brought to my attention that a certain dorm room in the Gryffindor tower is blissfully empty, at least for a while, so Alice and I are going to go and take full advantage of this opportunity." Everyone else groaned slightly and rolled their eyes, all to used to this happening. There was a chorus of goodnights and Frank and Alice disappeared out of the portrait hole.

"Well now that the boring ones have departed we can get down to the real fun!" Said James teasingly, not really meaning it but just attempting to lighten the mood. Of course they were all too tipsy by now to come up with anything more creative than strip Have You Ever, in which you had to take a shot and remove an item of clothing. Peter went first. "Hahaha I'm going to get all of you on this one! Have you ever…had sex." They all laughed, took a shot and removed something, James and Sirius their ties, Remus a shoe and Lily her Head Girl badge, which earned a mocking grunt from James. Sirius was next. "Have you ever…fucked anyone in the library." They all stared at Sirius in shock, surprised that he hadn't. "What? Books don't do it for me, okay? When have you ever found me anywhere near the library anyway?" "Okay, me next," said James, "Have you ever…engaged in activities of a sexual nature with a blood relation? Remus and Sue Ellen looked at each other, disgusted by what they thought he might be insinuating. Sirius rolled his eyes, but didn't take a shot or take off any clothes. "Cool question James. Very creative. But I was joking on the train you berk. No shots or strips for anyone this round." James scowled. Lily went next. "Have you ever…partaken in sexual acts involving four or more people simultaneously." James, Remus, Sirius and, to all of their surprise Sue Ellen, took a shot and removed something. "Now," said Sue Ellen, "Have you ever screwed someone you hated?" James, Sirius and Lily all took shots, James and Lily purposely avoiding each others eyes. Remus went next. "Have you ever passed out in a public place and awoken to find yourself scantily undressed, with no recollection of how you got there? He smirked as James, Sirius and Peter all took shots, clinking their glasses together in cheers and then shotting them, bellowing "New Years' Eve!" and laughing hysterically. They were now back to Peter. "Have you ever…oh, I know, had lustful thoughts about someone in this room." James, Sirius, Remus, Sue Ellen and Lily all took a shot, smirking at each other, Sirius not so subtly watching Sue Ellen like a hawk.

They went around the circle a few more times, until they really began running out of ideas ("Have you ever…failed an exam" etc), but were all thoroughly sloshed. By now, James and Sirius were both down to their boxers, Remus still had on a singlet, his boxers and one sock and Lily and Sue Ellen were in bras and skirts. Peter was still in his shirt and pants, having lost only his shoes, socks, tie and belt. Peter was sitting there, quietly singing to himself and Remus was curled up on the couch in the fetal position, snoring softly. Sirius was hitting on Sue Ellen pretty hard and she was giggling coyly. Eventually, she reached over, took his hand and led him out the portrait hole without a word. Lily and James smirked after them. "He really likes her you know." Lily smiled.

"I think she thinks he's pretty alright." Peter had fallen asleep too. James smirked suavely at her.

"Looks like its just you and me Evans…what ever will we do now?" Lily yawned.

"Hmm indeed. I know. Go to bed." She replied, smirking. Lily put blankets over Remus and Peter and then made her way towards her bedroom with James following, but she closed the door quickly behind her, right in his face. "Night Potter." She called from the other side of the locked door.

"Tease." James growled, and stumbled over to his own room, collapsing on his own bed and snoring loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"Mmmm," James groaned, smiling against her mouth. His hand trailed lazily down her chest and stroked her breast through the material of her shirt as she ran her fingers through his unruly locks. She had him pinned against the bookcase in his bedroom, and despite how much he was enjoying it, the pointy corners of his giant potions textbooks were beginning to dig into his back in a very uncomfortable way. They had just been discussing the transfig assignment they were supposed to be working on together, and coming up with some new chants for the next Gryffindor Quidditch game, when things had started to get a little...heated. James had suggested that they get out of the common room in case they were sprung, and she had walked straight through his bedroom door with much sashaying of hips, something he paused to admire before following her.

"Do you want to sit down?" He said, trying to sound a little sexy, but really just desperate to get off the bookcase. She smirked and yanked his tie as she walked backwards towards his bed and landed with a soft "oof" and her legs splayed, bringing him down on top of her.

"Haha this is more like it," He teased, snaking his arm up her skirt. It had been too long. Possibly the longest three weeks of his life. Oh, did he need this.

"Impatient, aren't you?" She did look beautiful today. The afternoon sun cast rays across her face, ignited her hair and warmed her skin, making it delicious to touch. And taste. As he peeled down her black stockings, running his hands down her thighs, her hands made circled his bellybutton creeping lower and lower until they were unclasping his belt. She moaned softly in his mouth. Her hands were in his boxers doing wonderful things-

Bang. Bang bang. "Potter! I know you're bloody in there!"

"Lily," He accidently moaned into her mouth. She broke away from him.

"What did you just call me?"

"What? No not you. Lily stupid Evans is outside my door."

"Potter! We've all been sitting in the conference room for near to an hour waiting for you. Need I remind you that Dumbledore AND McGonagall are sitting in on this meeting AND you promised to come EARLY and help me set everything thing up! What the fuck have you been doing?"

_Not nearly enough fucking_James thought darkly to himself.

"Keep your knickers on, Evans. I'll be out in a bloody minute!" James pulled his pants back up and fastened his belt, smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt and threading his hands through his bed hair. Eliza's shirt was gaping open and her skirt was hitched up around her hips.

"What am I supposed to do, James?" She hissed, eyeing him pointedly.

"Whatever you want. Who cares." She looked hurt. "Look, sorry Liz, I have to go. See you round, yeah?"

"Whatever James. Don't go breaking your heart over me or anything."

"Yeah, right. Later then." She stalked out the door, coming face to face with a heated Lily, who managed to compose herself enough to utter coolly "Hello Kinross."

"Out of my way, slag." Eliza offered in return. Lily had just snorted and laughed, her expression turning cold when he sidled up to her.

"Okay Evans, let's go." Lily had just rolled her eyes and walked out of the common room with him following.

-

They walked through the corridors in silence. Lily too furious to say anything and James too proud, but really quite embarrassed.

"Look Evans," He finally plucked up the courage to mutter, "I'm really sorry about the meeting thing. I fucked up. I know it was important and stuff. But seriously? A meeting on a Friday afternoon? That's relaxing time. Unwind from the week time. We never have meetings then. And i'd already arranged a study sesh with Liz. So I forgot. Can you really blame me?"

Lily exploded.

"I _really_ don't believe you sometimes. What was that pompous, self-righteous speech you gave me on the train? About really wanting to make the best of your position of responsibility? And to think I half believed you! This was a big deal James. I was going to unveil all of our Christmas celebration ideas. You said you'd show me how to do that cool thing with the snow. And I was going to show you the tap dancing candy cane routine I made up. And then you throw it all away to fool around with slutface Kinross. Honestly! You are SUCH a selfish idiot. And Friday afternoon was the only one that Dumbledore and McGonagall could make. And it's a Hogsmeade weekend, so we could hardly have had it tomorrow. Arrrgh. You make me SO angry sometimes."

"You made up a dancing candy cane routine?" He smirked teasingly.

Lily glowered.

James said nothing for the rest of the journey and Lily stared straight ahead, seething.

-

Despite James' lateness, the meeting had gone spectacularly well. Lily was a genius of organisation and logistics, and their combined creative flair was a force to be reckoned with. Dumbledore, McGonagall and the collective prefects had all been very excited with their ambitions. Lily had left the meeting in a far happier state than she had entered it, but still made sure she didn't have to talk to James afterwards. She could deal with him fine, but living in each other's pockets was taking its toll on her patience. And would continue to do so, if he kept letting her down like he very nearly almost did tonight. But tonight she could sleep soundly. The near-nightmare was over and she had a Hogsmeade Saturday to look forward to in the morning.

-

James swung into the bench seat at the Gryffindor table next to Sirius and piled toast and eggs and sausages onto his plate.

"Yummmmmmmmm," He groaned appreciatively, "What a glorious Saturday this is."

"Yes indeedy." Replied Sirius, through a sloppy mouthful of fruit porridge. He swallowed. "What have you planned for today, my dear man?"

"Come to think of it actually...I don't know. Maybe nothing. I was supposed to be hanging out with Kinross today, but she left in a bit of a huff last night, so I don't really know what's happening there." As though she had heard them, Eliza strode past on the arm of Jacob Findlay, a Ravenclaw chaser but didn't bother to glance in their direction.

"Hmm. Pity. Pity. Prongs, dude, seriously, stay away from that daft wench. So not worth your while."

"But...She's hot."

"So are a zillion other girls. She must be some spectacular hook up if she's got you that mopey."

"I'm not mopey...I'm just...frustrated. Shut up. Let's talk about something else."

"Okay Captain Grumpy. Then lets map out our itinerary for this fine day. Turns out i'm also up to nothing much in particular. Well. Except I want to schedule in a random bumping-into of me and Sue Ellen Hammersmith. So we can then go get a butter beer or something with her. Or eat cupcakes and sip tea at that kooky little girly cafe that smells funny. Madame whatever's. Agreed?"

"Oi what happened the other night between you and her? I didn't even remember you'd sloped off together until just now. And you haven't willingly blabbed any juicy details yet...which is unusual. Spill."

"Well, for a start, you've been busy or Remus has been around all the time since then, so I haven't had a chance to get you alone. Pretty sure he doesn't want juicy details of his cousin. But anyways, the truth of the matter is, there actually aren't any juicy details to be had. We wandered up to the astronomy tower, and I showed her the secret stash of cherry brandy I keep up there that I got from the kitchens that time. So we drank a bit more of that and we talked lots and lots about all sorts of junk, and then I think I passed out...because next thing I knew the sun was shining right on my face and she was gone."

"Have you talked to her since then?"

"Umm. Like twice. Once in charms when I asked if I could borrow her spare quill and then this morning when we greeted each other and exchanged pleasantries."

"Wow."

"So yeah. Factor that in."

"Speaking of Remus, where is he?"

"Dunno specifically, but he left for Hog's with Evans and Sue Ellen."

"He's with Evans? Yay, hooray." Said James flatly.

"Have you kiddies had a fiiiiight?"

"Yeah. No not really. I stuffed up...no. She's a hard nut to crack."

"Right. I don't know what that's really sposed to mean. You want in her pants again? I thought we'd finished talking about your sex life for today, when you got all huffy and puffy on me." James' eyes goggled slightly.

"I didn't mean that, idiot. You know, she's a firecracker. Not exactly demure or easy to get along with sometimes."

"Yep. Feisty cow. Got it."

"Why's she hanging out with Remus though, d'you reckon?"

"You know, they're friends. Been prefects together for yonks."

"Yeah. Yeah I guess so. Well since you're so hung on Hammersmith, let's tail them, secret agent style, until we find the optimum approach situation."

"Ooooo James. Okay." Sirius grinned. James felt like a good friend. He might even get a chance to apologise properly to Lily as well. For being an arse. And make sure Remus kept his paws off her. Wait...what?

-

**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

They had been trailing Remus and his two female companions for a while, hiding in Zonko's and watching them stock up on sweets from across the road in Honeydukes. But after wandering around in the snow for an hour, they were starting to get tired of the stalking game and decided it was time to put the real plan into motion. Sirius strode after the three as they entered the pub, leaving James behind, who had been distracted by the window display of the Quidditch Emporium. Sirius bought four butterbeers and then followed them over to the table they'd found in a back corner.

"I just don't get what the big deal is Rem. It's not like we're going out. Nothing has even happened between us. I'd just like to get to know him better. He's a pretty cool guy. Anyway, he's one of your best friends, he can't be that evil."

"Don't get me wrong. I'd die for Sirius. But he's a bastard Ellie. He really is. And if he hurt you you'd have a hard time trying to stop me removing his balls."

"Glad to hear you think so highly of me Remmy," Boomed Sirius, putting the butterbeers down on the table and stealing a cheeky peck on his cheek from behind, to which Remus responded to by softly punching him in the stomach.

"Hey, you hairy beast. What brings you to this corner of Hogsmeade?"

"The promise of your fine company, of course! Also James won't shut up about-"

"Hello all."

"Hi James, pull up a chair mate." James looked around the table at Sirius and Sue Ellen, who were sitting on one side of the table, and then at Remus and Lily who were on the other side. He was going to have a hard time finding a spare chair in the crowded pub. And he felt a bit of a fifth wheel.

"Yeah thanks for the offer, but I was just escorting smelly here. I'll leave you guys on your little double date then," He quipped rather curtly.

"Where's Eliza?" Asked Lily acidly.

"That's none of your fucking business, is it?"

"I guess it probably isn't. Bye James, sorry you won't stay." Lily snarled. James turned on his heel and strode out of the pub, trying not to hear the chatter and laughter of his friends he was leaving behind.

**-**

Lily did another lazy lap in the gigantic bathtub before paddling to the step in the side wall and reaching for the shampoo. After lathering it up and massaging it through her hair, she swam to the middle of the tub to sit under the fountain to wash it out. Opening her eyes, she saw a blurring figure enter the room through the spray of water.

"James. In case you haven't noticed, I'm in the bath. Naked. Get the hell out."

"Pfft. Nothing I haven't seen before. Anyway. It's not like I want to get in there with you, I'm using the shower. But don't worry. You'll still get to see my glorious bod before the cubicle steams up. you'll have to be quick though." He chuckled as she rolled her eyes. He entered the shower and began removing his filthy Quidditch robes. Ignoring him, Lily swam back over to the side to get the conditioner. But before she could put any through her hair, James burst out of the shower, unabashedly nude.

"Where's the soap?"

"How should I know? Either put something on or get back in the shower!"

"I need the soap Lily. I'm all sweaty and dirty and grassy after practice. Do you really want me leaving my scent all over the tower? On our couch? On the bench by the window seat? All over the bookcase? Huh?"

"What? For a start, how do you get covered in grass at Quidditch practice if you're flying? And Secondly, is it common for you to rub yourself against the bookcase because that is really weird."

"Not that it's any of your business or that I have to explain anything to you, but me and the guys may have gotten into a wrestling thing in the mud over differing opinions about stuff. Very playful and innocent. And not at all homoerotic. And I was joking about the bookcase. Happy?" Lily laughed mockingly.

"Oh very. Whatever. I don't know where it is. I was using it before, but I must have dropped it. It's probably on the bottom of the tub. But I'm not going to waste time trying to find it, especially not for you. Could take hours."

Before she realised what he was doing, he had already dived in, spraying her with water. She watched him glide under the water as he scoured the bottom. His athletic lungs meaning he only needed to come up for air every second minute.

Then she saw it, not two metres away. A dark purple oval down there in the deep. Smirking, and checking to see that Potter wasn't watching, she duck-dived under and retrieved it, sliding it into the hollow in the side of the bath behind her.

"You have it don't you? You lying bitch, hand it over."

"Come get it if you want it so bad. Surely you're clean now after washing all the scum off in my bathwater."

"If it's what you'd prefer, you could lather me up with your shampoo. It's up to you." He swam towards her. "Just hand over the damn soap. You're starting to annoy me."

Lily cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing. Losing his patience, James pinned her to the wall, causing her to gasp with surprise. She felt her body grow warm with desire and a faint blush creep across her cheeks. She reached behind her for the soap, but instead of giving it to him, she dragged it across his chest, watching it make bubbles as it came into contact with his wet skin. James groaned slightly as he felt an erection swelling, hoping that she couldn't feel it, but it was brushing her thigh. She rubbed soap all over his chest and massaged it into his tired, aching shoulders. James moaned and slumped his head onto her shoulder, breathing in the scent of her wet perfumed hair. Her fingers continued to work his shoulders, dipping down to his shoulder blades and he found himself kissing her neck , his hands sliding down her body, coming to rest under her bum. Lily looked up into his eyes, his pupils dilated with desire, and kissed him, wantingly, telling him everything he needed to know. As she wrapped her legs around his hips, he thrust deeply into her, causing them both to groan.

Even though he knew he despised her, James realised he'd been waiting for this for weeks. And sex with this bitch of a minx was just as good as he remembered. Lily watched his face with interest, enjoying the way he always looked like his mind was unravelling in the throes of passion, but so much pleasure was flowing through her body, she knew she probably looked just as brainless. Gasping, groaning and moaning, they both toppled over the edge. James grinned and kissed her softly on the mouth before sliding off her and swimming to the other end of the bath. He climbed out, wrapped himself in a white fluffy towel and walked out the door after giving her a cocky salute.

Lily sat stunned for a moment, but then resumed washing her hair.


End file.
